kamenrideragitofandomcom-20200213-history
Formica Pedes
: Black carpenter ant drones used by the stronger . History Kamen Rider Agito A pack of them appeared to kill the children at a psychic school. They are armed with fangs laced with acid. By the time G3-X arrived, the staff had been killed off. He battled one of the Pawns, killing him with the GX-05 Cerberus. The Pedes resurface two months later, attacking those who pass the ESP Quiz. The first one was one killed by Gills' Gills Heel Claw when he attempted to kill Rei. Agito and G3-X were forced to fight the Pedes until G4 arrived, destroying them with his Gigant. The entire Pede army soon found their way to the GA base upon sensing Mana's power, with numbers of them killed by Agito, Gills, G3-X, & G4. The surviving members were last seen mauling Risa Fukami. Kamen Rider Decade World of Agito In the World of Agito, the Formica Pedes soldiers serve their queen Formica Regia, who in turn serves under Taurus Ballista. They are first seen when one of them appears at Shouichi Ashikawa's house which Tsukasa and Natsumi went to deliver a letter, in order to kill him, Shouichi having hunted by the Lords due to his status as an Agito ever since his power started awakening. Tsukasa and Natsumi initally believe the monster is a Gurongi, only for Tsukasa to realise as he transforms into Decade and takes the fight outside that it is an Unknown after witnessing it summon its weapon from a ring of light before swiftly destroying the Ant Lord with the Final Attack Ride Dimension Blast. A duo of a Formica Pedes later appear to kill the Gurongi Zu-Mebio-Da before attacking Kaito as Diend and Yusuke. Diend summons Kamen Riders Drake and Delta to fight the Ant Lords until Shouichi, in pain of sensing the Lords' attack, arrives in his Exceed Gills form and swiftly destroys both Formica Pedes. Further hordes of Formica Pedes later appear to attack Shouichi as Exceed Gills. After an initial group is destroyed by Yusuke as G3-X using GX-05 Cerberus's Rocket Mode, more come only to be held off by Diend. Destroying a couple with his Attack Ride Diend Blast, Diend proceeds to summon Kamen Ride: Blade to assist him. Soon after, Diend finishes the battle by transforming Blade into Final Form Ride Blade Blade, destroying the remaining Formica Pedes with the Final Attack Ride Diend Edge. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker The Formica Pedes, among many other revived monsters, was part of the Dai-Shocker army in the World of Decade that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. World of the Rider War A duo of Formica Pedes were among four Lords who were part of a gathering of monsters which were revived by Super Apollo Geist in the World of the Rider War through a surplus of Life Energy which he had gained during his wedding to the Fangire Queen. These four Lords were combined to create a copy of the strongest Lord from the World of Agito, Taurus Ballista. This Taurus Ballista is later destroyed by Hibiki. Arsenal Formica Pedes are armed with fangs laced with acid which induce suffocation in their victims by drowning even above water. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride Wars Formica Pedes appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Appearances * Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 * Kamen Rider Decade **Episode 12: Reunion: Project Agito **Episode 13: Awakening: Tornado of Souls **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' **Episode 31: The Destroyer of Worlds Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Lords Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Ant Monsters Category:Henchmen Category:Agito Characters